


12:55 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell sobbed and smiled as he recalled protecting his daughter from a territorial creature.
Kudos: 1





	12:55 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed and smiled as he recalled protecting his daughter from a territorial creature recently before he vanished.

THE END


End file.
